Darling in the FranXX: RED
by diabolo-123
Summary: Hiro, a young pilot of FranXX finds a new partner after being unable to pilot with his old one. Follow the story of Hiro and Zero two as the world around the pilots collides. This is my take on DARLIFRA, right up the chapter 3.
1. Prologue

**Well hello there!**  
 **Today I bring you all this new story I have been thinking of. I must say that I really love Darling in the FranXX therefore for the past week I was wondering if I could do my "take" on the story. It's still really early for some things to unfold in the cannon story but never the less i really like the characters so i had to do this.**  
 **I want also to thank Netsuh who is helping me to correct the mistakes on spelling and grammar. Big kudos to you my friend!**  
 **There is no part of the site for DarliFRA so I am going to write the title of the anime/manga on the title of my fanfiction. It goes right after Chapter 3 so beware!**

 **Take a seat and thanks for reading!**

 **I do not own Darling in the FranXX or anything related to it!**

* * *

 **Prologue (Updated)**

"I told you to look at me!" an angry Nana told 02 in a confinement room

After their battle against the Klaxosaurs in the summit they have been "retrieved" to the headquarters. Mitsuru was sent to the lower levels of the plantation for medical services where 02 was led by the military police through infinite corridors. The parasites were all in their everday attires.

Ichigo tried to find out the condition of Mitsuru, one of her pilots but no info was available. They all reunited in the changers.

"Yes, I asked them but they're too busy collecting the samples from the Klaxosaurs" said Ichigo as she was pacing rather nervous from each corner of the entry room. Everbody stood up except from Ikuno who didn't say anything till she arrived.

"Well, we should go to Nana, I'm sure she'll talk to us..." Goro tried to confort her

"Sure.. and bring some coffe for that horned monster" Zorome said with an accusing finger to Hiro, his partner behind him really tired.

"Hey! Stop it already! I don't know wh-" Hiro was interrumped by Ichigo "Stop! She saved us again but I can't trust her anymore. I want to talk to her too.. so I am going..besides, we need to know something about Mitsuru"

Everybody listened to Ichigo, She was their leader after all and they learnt to follow orders. Aside from the usual "pss" coming from Zorome everybody agreed.

The corridors were busy, really busy so they had no problems finding where Nana was. They were met by a pair of armed guards on the way.

"This zone is out of boundaries" said one of them

"I am Ichigo, pistil, code 015 and I have to find Nana, the operations manager as soon as possible"

"Excuse me but I can't let you go through" he simply answered.

"Maybe we need to wait" said a really shy Kokoro.

All of them stood still waiting for their leader to do something, she was pissed. Twice today she felt useless. She can't even get them to Nana.

"Don't worry" A hand came over her shoulder. Hiro was at her side wich made her a little angry. What's he doing? He even came to apologize to her after being unable to connect like if it was only his fault. She was angry but she didn't know why.

Seconds later Nana and 02 came around the corner of the corridor. The guards let them trough and Nana was a little surprised to see them. All of them were silent when 02 was right in front of them.

02 still had her Pisuit. She had some blood on her right arm. Was it from Mitsuru? Ichigo thought.

"Nan-" Ichigo said as Ikuno spoke for the first time in almost two hours

"Where is Mitsuru?" she said

Nana took her own hand to her head and smiled to them "Everything is alright. Mitsuru is O.K no need to worry" said as nonchalant as she could.

"If you want to see him, you can come, let her pass" Said Nana. As she got through, 02 started moving. She smiled when Ikuno gave her a sorrowful look right at her side. She walked right through the group of pilots. They stood aside as if she was something dangerous. She took Hiro by surprise when she stopped to whisper something to his ear "Nobody can replace you, Darling"

"Hey you! What the hell is going on?" Zorome jumped in as he tried to sound angry. All of them silently approved Zorome for what he said. "The first time this idiot has said something useful" thought Goro to himself.

02 turned slowly and started to walk towards Zorome when Ichigo got in the middle of the two.

"I, as the one in charge in this squadron wan-" She said but soon stopped when 02 leaned towards her face. All of the pilots were took by surprise.

"You are welcome, sweetface" Then she left taking a last glance to Hiro.

"This is unbelievable" Said Kokoro, her face still full of fear.

All of them stood still in the middle of the corridor. Everything has changed in one week. Hiro and Naomi, the arrival of 02, the sudden Klaxosaur attacks. What were they into?

Some hours later, in the barracks of the pilots.

Dinner was awkward, nobody could say a thing. Mitsuru nor Ikuno had arrived and it was getting late. Usually they went to bed after they recieve a message from Nana. She always was kind to them but nothing came today. Everything was silent as it has been a rough day. A week before the usual chatter and jokes were frequent but things have changed.

After the incident nobody told anything to Hiro and his abilty to pilot. They have seen combat and it was brutal. One minute eveything was fine, one minute after everybody was going to die. "This is why we are training" thought Ichigo and then she rose up.

"Everybody, I want to talk" she said as everybody listened to her.

"Today we have been in combat for the first time and I almost got you all killed, I want to ap-"

"You did nothing wrong" said Goro "We are a team afterall, aren't we?"

"Yes!" said a shy Kokoro

"I am sorry too, it was my fault th.." said also Miku when Zorome stoped her. "No, i made some mistakes too.. but it's not our fault! We will become better and fight against those monsters, we're the best" Everybody tried to brighten up the ambient. Hiro was still silent. He had done nothing to help their friends. He was not even allowed to pilot. Was he even a part of the team? He needed to pilot again. 02 was his answer and he knew it.

After several minutes they were in the living room, waiting for the two remaining pilots. Hiro was on the right corner of the room, looking at the night sky from the window.

A frienldy Goro came and sat next to him.

"You should smile a little bit. Everybody is safe. I told Ichigo about what you told me this morning, she didn't even answer so it is not an important matter anymore. She trusts in you so try to be in a cockpit again. We need you, Hiro". He said

"I am trying, I swear but I can't make up my mind anymore. 02 can help me with that" he answered.

"Hiro, you need to stay away from that girl, you know what happened to Mitsuru right? We don't want you to get hurt... now that Mitsuru is going to likely be in a bed for several weeks you should try with Ikuno, she will be happy to pilot again" reafirmed Goro

"But she said I can pilot, she told me that when that first Klaxosaur attacked, back then I piloted"

"Hiro it doesn't matter if you can or not, it is a matter of us, your friends. We've been together our entire lifes and we don't want anyone to be in danger" Goro spoke

"This..Ichigo told you to tell me this, I am right?" questioned Hiro

"Yes, she told me that and I agree. The rest of the team does too. We care for you, remember that"

He remained still and thought about everything that happened to him. Since his first failure with a FranXX.

It was already midnight when they decided to go upstairs and sleep. The house was rather small for all the people but they lived in peace. The second floor was divided in four rooms. The womens dorm and the one for the men. Two bathrooms and one corridor that led to a hugh window where the bridge that connected their house to the rest of the garden was built.

Hiro replied to the call from the other members of the team saying to get some sleep. He couldn't find a reason about the falter of his abilities as a pilot. He left the house to go take a walk. He had been doing this as a routine. Ichigo told him to do this as it should help him to think but it wasn't working.

It was cold, very cold. He didn't care. He walked and walked. The sky was beautiful at night. He sat up in a rock near the lake.

"You're a pervert, Darling"

A certain voice pulled him out of his thoughts. 02 was at his side.

"Trying to find me again taking a swim?" She said again as Hiro was surprised to see her there.

"I..I.. What are you doing here?" He said

"Well I can't sleep on that coffin down there. It is really hot and It smells rotten" Hiro was looking at her with a neutral expression. Was he supposed to be with her?

"Looks like we both found a good place to think and relax, right?" She said as she approached him.

"Wanna take a swim? I swear it's good" She asked but no response.

"Well if you don't want to i'm going to have to force you!" She pulled him against his will and soon he fell right into the water.

Hiro was not known to be a good swimmer and soon he was struggling to get his head over the water.

"I don't know how to swim!" He said as she jumped right onto him. She grabbed his arms and then helped him to straighten up.

"It's okay Darling, let me help you"

"Damm, this isn't funny" He complained.

Five minutes after they were floating, facing each other. Hiro was really surprised to see that he was able to swim or at least, not drown. 02 kept a surprised face the whole time.

"You were going to jump and save me the other day when you don't even know how to swim? You sure are dumb, Darling"

"Don't blame me... look, today has been..horrible.. an."

"Did you mean it? When you said I could go with another person?" She interrumped him.

"What? What do you mean?" He answered

"When we were going to save the other FranXX, you let me go with another pilot, do you really care for me?" She said as she locked her eyes with him.

"I..I do"

"Do you?"

"Yes, I need to pilot again, you can help me, you said I could, tell me how..I beg you.." He pleaded

"You sure are stubborn, you don't need anything else than me. I'm your Darling and you are mine. If you really want to do something we need to be together. I can't make you see that, you must be the one who does"  
Hiro was looking at her. They were both dressed up in the middle of nowhere and really wet.

"I want to pilot with you, 02. Yes, I care for you...Darling." 02 face lightened up when she heard him calling her like that. She brought up an smile. It was really different from the other ones he had seen from her.

"I'm cold" she said and from nowhere she hugged him. They were in the water for at least 10 minutes and Hiro was cold too, the sensation of warmt she offered with her body was irresistible and he blushed.

"Isn't it funny?" she said with her head on his shoulder.

"To see the sky, the stars and not be able to reach them"

For the first time he opened up to her

"It is" he answered.

Suddenly her face straigthened up and the two of them were at mere inches from face to face.

He looked at her and there was something that caused him to look at her lips. He remembered the sensation, the power of being able to be useful.

"You can kiss me this time" She said.

Hiro did as she told and the sensation began again. He was feeling complete.

After their lips parted she whispered to him "We need to get you out of here"

"We..?" He asked

"Yes, do you really trust me?"

"Yes"

"I'm sorry"

His eyes closed with a hard hit behind his head. Everything went black.

Back at their house, Ichigo was waiting for Hiro to come up the stairs. She hadn't slept and had waited for Hiro. She decided to go downstairs but found nothing.

A simple thought came to her mind

"Zero two"

* * *

 **Well, there it is!**

 **the prologue of this fanfic, RED. I hope you enjoyed it. As usual, Leave me comments, tips, reviews and thank you all for reading!**


	2. Running away

**I don't own Darling in the FranXX. Thanks again to Netsuh for helping me with the spelling!**

* * *

His head was hurting. Slowly he opened his eyes to see a lot of blood. It was still dark but he could manage to distinguish an alarm and footsteps that were approaching him. "Hiro!" "Hiro where are you!" He was on the ground, unable to move. Still wet from his little adventure.. speaking of.. where was she? "Zero...two" he tried to speak as loud as he could but failed. She was nowhere to be seen. "What the hell just happened?" muttered to himself. He was so tired.. looking at the sky.. He was going to fall asleep again when a group of people shouted his name. "He's over here!" Zorome shouted. The rest of the group arrived shortly. Ichigo was the first one to crouch by his side. The others followed but were unable to speak. Kokoro covered her face since she hated blood. "Oh my god...Hiro, please wake up.." Ichigo shook his shoulders trying to wake him up. The blood was coming from his back. Goro and Zorome ran to warn the searching party. "Is he alive?" Said Futoshi while holding his parther who was trying her best to stay calm. "He breaths... what happened Hiro?" Ichigo was on the verge of tears. She warned the rest of the pilots when she noticed Hiro wasn't in the house. After a little drama with Kokoro and Zorome they picked up the flashlights and ran to find him. Hiro opened his eyes to see his partners gasp at surprise and relieve. They could hear the guards coming. "Hiro, stay calm, just don't move. Okey?" Ichigo was now grabbing his bloody and wet shirt as she trembled. It was cold that night and they all were with their night suits. "What a great day" thougt Hiro before passing out. As his head fell to his side Ichigo started to panic. "Don't you dare die, don't you dare die! You idiot!" Minutes later the help arrived. Some military medics brought a stretcher and confirmed he was stable but badly injured. The others refused to stay in the house and came with the group. A shadow was looking at them. Blood falling from it's silhouette.

 **2 hours later in Medical wing of the plantation**

Hiro was sleeping calmly. The full group of pilots sitting on their chairs while answering Nana's questions.

Everybody was afraid of what happened. Never in their short life have they seen such a violent situation. The command center couldn't risk the life of the pilots so the corridors were full of armed men coming up and down the birdcage.

Somebody was shouting from the outside and when Nana faced the door a really angry 02 came into the room.

"What happened? Where is my darling?

"Hey you, what the hell do you thing you're doing?" Ichigo stood up

"Both of you, silence!" Nana said. "We don't know what happened so stay calm and follow the orders. Our priority is to keep both pistils and stamens saf-

"Did you do this to him?" Ichigo interrupted Nana to face 02

"I said STOP" Nana pushed both of them.

"Don't ever touch me again" Was all of 02 said, while looking right into her eyes.

"Could you guys stop it already?" Goro tried to help

Suddenly Hiro made a sound and everybody went to his side. Even Ichigo didn't care about 02's presence anymore.

"Hiro... are you alright?" Ichigo asked

"mmmh" said Hiro as he tried to get up. Using his pillow he was able to relax and realised that 02 was by his side. He looked right into her eyes as she gulped while keeping her angry face.

The entire room went silent.

"Yeah, I'm alright.. I think" hiro said.

"Damm you! Can you please stop getting yourself injured!" Miku intervened.

After some minutes of talking everybody was relaxed at last. The reports showed nothing to be afraid of. A little contusion on the back of his head with a cut. Nana didn't want to know what happened feeling that Hiro was still very tired and stopped everybody from asking.

It was almost morning but no one had slept. After the incident they were all going to stay in the underground bunker which was built incase the birdcage was damaged. A group of armed guards were going to be there at all times and of course, everything would be fine.

Nana left and told them to stay there till the arrangements were made.

Ichigo kept her eyes on 02 at all time. She was sitting on the bed, caressing Hiro's hair. Was she feeling...jealousy?

Nana entered the room without hesitation. Facing 02 said

"Why did you leave your room at midnight?"

02 didn't answer. All eyes in the room were facing her. Faces full of anger, confussion...

"I asked a question, pilot" remarked Nana

"I went to meet Hiro the same way we did when I arrived" said 02 in a neutral tone. Her eyes still on Hiro who was looking at her.

"So you were with him and then he appeared almost dead, am I right, Monster?" Zorome said while standing up.

"I knew it.." Ichigo followed after.

Everybody stood still and then Hiro spoke.

"We met but nothing bad happened to me, I mean, we talked a bit and took a ba-"

"What's the problem of speaking to my darling?" internived 02

"I left when he said to me that it was time to sleep, I came here as soon as I could. Do you really think I wanted to harm the only person in this room who cares about me?"

"It's okay, I trust you but after breakfast, meet me at the HQ" said Nana as she left.

"So, do you really meet at midnights? Ichigo asked As Hiro was about to speak, 02 was faster "Yes, well the first time we met I was taking a bath when Hiro found me. He was kind and even helped me get dressed." Hiro started to blush furiously same as the other people in the room did as well. "It was not like that.. I.. I thought she was going to drown and.." "and you jumped to save me, darling. And for that I will be always grateful" and before the eyes of everybody she kissed him. Everybody was shocked. They knew something about adults and relations. They only knew what was thought to them in the anatomy classes of the pilot academy. Even though they didn't know what a kiss was the implications of two people so close was enough to make them feel unease. Hiro breathed hardly after the kiss and a smirk could be seen in 02's face. Ichigo stood up, tears falling from her face and left the room, Goro followed after and soon they were alone. Zorome said something as he left but no one could heard it. "I'm really good, right?" said 02 as they were alone. "What happened? Tod..yesterday?" Hiro asked "Look, we have no time now. I told you I could get you out of here, right? I can't tell you what happened before but I can only say that I did something to you" Hiro started to lean backwards and a worried 02 tried to calm him. "I did it because I like you. I can explain everything but not here, we need to hurry. They'll notice soon."

"Notice what?" Hiro asked. "That you are not one of their puppets anymore. You said you wanted to pilot, you wanted to help, to do something about this. There is a world out there, a lot of suffering. There are some things you don't know. What if I told you that we can do something about it? I won't lie to you anymore and I am really sorry about what happened before. I trusted you the moment I saw you. You were.. different. "..." Hiro was still thinking about all of this "You were born for a reason, as well as all of the other pilots here. I can't force you to come with me but I can promise you one thing... you won't be alone, again" She extended her hand to him "I can show you the truth, darling" she said as he took her hand. Alarms began to sound all over the place. 02 was almost carrying Hiro as they crossed every gate. "Wait, where are we going? What's happening?" Hiro said "Well... I took something from them that was inside you.. that thing was really mean if you ask me" She said "What?" Hiro gasped as they saw armed guards in the opposite corridor. "Run, fast" she shouted They ran into a room. "What did you say to me? What I..." Hiro asked "They keep the location of all the pilots with a thing like this", she took out a small electronic device from her pocket "This is what I took from you. When we're safe we can keep talking" "O..Ok" That was inside... my head? He thought Soon they crossed another gate, directly to the city beneath them "Wait, we're not going up!" He said "We can't go up" said 02 as she smiled

 **One hour later**

The pilots were sitting on the briefing room. Hearing the HQ commanders talking to them and answering their questions with Nana by their side, trying to help them. "I can't... I can't believe Hiro would.." Ichigo said at the verge of tears. She couldn't even relax after what she has seen. Nana wasn't happy either. They told them about what happened and Nana was surprised. They're her children after all. "We're going to find them" Said one of the commanders as he closed the connection This was by far the worst day of their lives.

 **City level 1**

Hiro and 02 were sitting behind a plastic shaped structure. Soon after they left a lot of people ran in the opposite direction, armed guards as 02 recognised them. As soon as they were able to they entered the lifeless city. 02 hid some clothes in a locker. They were strange for him. A white coat and a hat which covered almost all their faces. Never had Hiro seen such an amount of people. They were all adults, men and women were walking and talking to each other. Tall buildings and vehicles were all he could see. He was being grabbed by 02 who got them to where they are now. "Well I thought this would be easier" She said as she rested at his side. "I don't know what to say.." was all he could say "Hm?" "I don't know why we're here, why did you do that to me.. " 02 looked at his eyes and tried to say something. He saw pain in her eyes as if she was thinking of what to say. "Look, i trust you and in time you are going to see the truth" was all she said "..." "Things don't look so clear now but they will soon, Darling, I promise you" Hiro was still thinking, this was too much for him. "Now, get up, we need to keep moving. We need to get out of this plantation. There are underground subways when the plantation is docked as it is. We need to get there. I think we'll be able to get there in an hour" They stood up and she grabbed his hand

* * *

 **Well hello there!**

 **I loved Ep 4 and I'm really looking forward to next week's episode! I have to remind this is my take on all of that's happening. Everything will make sense soon! I promise! Please, leave me a review! I want to know if this is going in the right direction See you all next time, and thanks for reading!**


	3. Those who lived

**I don't own Darling in the FranXX**

* * *

They were both tired but they kept going. The lights on the underground city were dimming.

"02, I'm tired.." Hiro said

02 didn't even turn her face to him. She kept on walking.

Soon they reached the "Station" which was closed at the moment. It was a big building with no windows. It could be called a box.

"Wait here" She told him

Hiro finally sat, relieved.

02 climbed up the gate and dissapeared on the darkness. There were almost no lights now. It should be night he thought. He was disoriented. After his injuries and a day full of running, thoughts came to his mind.

Betrayal, running away, Ichigo and the others. He didn't deserve to pilot nor Naomi. Maybe it was all his fault? Now they were running away but why?

While he was sitting a vehicle came near the station, one guard got out of it and started walking towards him.

A shout was all he needed to get back to them. To his family. They will forgive him. 02 was just a monster as Goro said.

02 was inside a cabin with the "Open" button right below her hand. Watching as Hiro as he remained still.

She looked at him and gritted her teeth.

Everything went silent

After a few minutes the guard came back to the vehicle and left. 02 smiled and pushed the button and Hiro fell on his back.

"Damm..."

"Oops!" She said as she ran to him.

"Are you okay? You sure are clumsy, aren't you?

"Yes.. please I can't ge-" He said as she grabbed him and helped him walk towards the entrance of that facility.

"This place is abandoned, no one comes here since the first war. We can rest here" She said as she sat him on a chair. There were a lot of papers on the ground, broken plates and a strange silence

"Take this, I brought some food from the birdcage, it's not honey but..."

"Its okay" Hiro said as she grabbed some bread.

They ate in silence until 02 spoke

"Why didn't you run away?"

Hiro gulped and looked at her. A little candle on the table

"I.." was all he could say

"It's okay, darling" she stood up "but now we must rest, tomorrow we're going to the surface"

"I want some answers, 02" he said, firmly this time.

"And I owe you those answers, well.. here we go"

She cleared her troath

"As you know we are pilots and our task is to defeat the Klaxosaurs. I am sorry but this is not the story. I am not human as you could...see" she said as she pointed to her horns

"I was born.. in rather strange circumstances. I had no mother nor father.. like all of you"

He was thinking about all of this but he let her continue

"Humanity almost destroyed the planet a long time ago while looking for resources. After years and years of searching new ways for power they found out that the magma could be used and was harmless"

She continued.

"Well, and this is where we enter in the show.. they found magma but not only in the Earth. We are now in one of the seeds.. the planets being harvested by humanity. Using the plantations they wander in each of them to retrieve resources and send them back to earth"

He was starting to get pale

"Of course there were some inconvenients, the klaxosaurs. Creatures that feed in the magma. At first they weren't a problem. The scientists studied them and even some were caught alive but that changed soon. The conventional weapons were not enough so the magma came again to save us. Using it as a weapon could be deadly but they were too big to move"

She trailed off and looked up at the ceiling..

"So they came up with the idea of copying nature... the klaxosaurs have cores and are big because they can merge and grow...one male and one female. This is how the franxx were born, a male and a female.."

Hiro was shocked, is this reality? He tought. This can't be true, we were told that..

"But wait, we were told.."

"Yeah, like if they would tell you you're cattle.." she interrupted

"I need to find someone.. this is why i'm running away. Hiro, I promised you that I wouldn't ever tell you lies again so here it is, this is the truth. They are using us, now you decide..

She finally said, turning to him

"Can we help the others?" He told her

"Eh?"

"The other pilots, we can't just leave them here"

"One thing at a time, darling, now we must go to the plantation 4, which is on this planet. They think I am dead right now. So we're going to the surface and with this" She said as she took out a map from his pocket "we will find its route. Plantation 4 is going to retrieve the magma on a fellow station on 24 hours after this one leaves this pit"

"The commanders or APE, call it what you want, are keeping me because of doctor Franxx. I have these horns because I was one of the first branch, they used real klaxosaur blood into our DNA. Of course, this cannot work with normal pilots as the DNA need to mix.. but for those who have the same DNA are just splendid..."

"So I have.."

"Yes, thats why I am first APE didn't care because the amount is minimal but as you could see... it started to affect your last partner right? When you were accepted a week ago in the squad we were happy...because It mean't we could finally do something about all of this. But if I am honest I wasn't expecting a meeting like that...and that fast."

Hiro started to blush but asked a question "So Franxx is helping you?"

"Yes, the person we are looking for is 01, the original test subject. She wasn't born with klaxosaur DNA but was injected with it. She's the daugther of Franxx. As he told me, this DNA wasn't just a weapon, it was a cure. She was dying so he used it on her and it worked."

Hiro was thinking about this time and time again. Nothing made sense but he knew it actually it did.

"And you?" He asked

"I'm nobody, now lets get some rest"

"Okay.. I think I need to.. think about all of this, you know?" He said as she agreed.

They laid down finally.

Moments later he felt hand on his chest.

"Thank you for trusting me, you are the only person besides Franxx who doesn't see me as a monster, Hiro"

"It's... okay" He said as he thought of that... wait, did she call me Hiro?

"You said, when we first piloted, that I was like you right?" he asked after a few minutes

No response "I'm sorry for what happened to you. When I wasn't able to pilot I felt useless, they even spoke to me in a different way. I was left..aside"

Again, she said nothing

"But now I think I'm not alone anymore..I want to help, everybody. My friends here, you..franxx"

A little tear appeared on the face of 02

She hugged him and rested her head on his chest.

"Maybe I forced a meeting with you, but It was worth it. You really care for others, right?"

"Y-Yes" He said a little uncomfortable

"Care about me, please" Was the last thing she said that night, those words where stuck in Hiro's mind for the rest of the night as he fell asleep, with her by his side.

* * *

Light were coming from the windows as he opened his eyes. 02 was not there.

He stood up a little better than the night before, his head was still feeling a little strange but aside from that everything was better today. 02 appeared just in time to bump with him as he exited the room.

"Ooh"

"Eh"

Hiro fell.

"Sleep well, darling? She asked as she helped him stand up

"Yeah, what are you carrying?"

"These? Clothes, we're going to need them, it's really cold out there at night. Get ready, we leave in ten minutes"

 **Plantation 4**

Molnya stood up in the living room of the birdcage. A woman with blonde hair and red eyes.

"Stahl is dead, thats a fact" said Corlin as he brought a cup of tea to her and Zelin.

There were 4 now.

Molnya turned to watch the blackboard on the wall, full of signatures and funny messages.

Molnya Stahl 3

Zelin Corlin 2

Selene Zep 2

Asuka Relmin 1

When Asuka died and Relmin was taken away nobody dared to touch the blackboard and it was like this since then. When that horned pilot came they thought it was going to replace Asuka but Relmin didn't come back from the garden. Then Stahl, his partner died in combat with her. She was a monster but why drag him with her? She didn't understand. They all learnt about her too late, the partner killer.

Now there she was, alone.

Day and day again she watched the reports of the combat. Their Franxx Orchidea fell in a big pit and that was all. Did they died like that? Like rats?

Was it their fault? Or was it that doctor that quickly left when the woman she brought with him died?

An automatic message came to the speakers

 _"Kissing the station will commence in 3 hours, please all personel responsible for the contact operations report at the bridge immediately"_

 **Underground**

Hiro and 02 were moving in a maze. Everything was dark but they quickly found what they were looking for, a stair.

"Here, I go first, but don't stare, pervert" she said as she grabbed the stairs and looked up. There was a little light. Surface wasn't far now

* * *

 **Well here's the third one! As always thank you for read my fic! Please review and comment!**


	4. Sand and lies

**I don't own Darling in the Franxx**

* * *

Soon they reached the surface.

They found nothing in sight, just sand and rocks.

02 helped Hiro getting out of the tunnel. It was like a sewer entrance. They wore coats and scarfs.

Both of them stared at the vast and hollow landscape. Hiro looked at 02, her hair was flying in all directions as the wind crushed them. She stared intensely at nothing.

"Hey, is this the place?" asked Hiro

"mmmh...Nope" Said 02

"What? You were sure this was the entrance right?"

"Yes, but looks like I made a mistake" She answered with a warm smile, almost mockering herself.

"We gotta walk, Darling" she said as she grabbed his hand.

Well, 02 is 02 after all... Hiro tought.

Night was coming fast so they needed to find out that big Plantation in less than two or three hours.

* * *

Ichigo and Goro rushed to the hangars. The alarm went when they were all eating. One klaxosaur was found flying towards the plantation. It was a long but slim monster, flying fast and low.

All pilots were tasked to intercept the klaxosaur in 15 minutes, heading west.

They were still edgy after what happened in the last 24 hours. At least Mitsuru was fine and ready to fight again. When he heard about 02 and Hiro getaway he didn't want to speak. He hated 02 with all of his might but also Hiro, once his Hero now nothing else than a traitor.

Everybody was on their FranXX with the startup sequence.

One Franxx standing alone in the hangar, Strelizia.

"Genista...ready" That was the last one Hochi said trough the voice comms.

* * *

All of the FranXX were on the ground now and heading West. Their sensors on and the pilots searching for the hostile.

02 threw herself over Hiro when three Franxx flew over them at high speed.

"Get down!" She said

The roar of the jet engines installed on the Franxx disturbed the peaceful but dead environment.

"That was fast...some klaxosaur must have appeared, Hiro, we need to find shelter. If there is combat near the Plantation 4 it is not going to settle"

"Understood" said Hiro

Both of them running towards a rocky formation.

After some minutes they were inside a cave, they didn't have much room but it was enough. 02 laid down and unpacked the bag they were carrying. Food and some blankets. In the distance they could hear impacts and explosions. Sometimes, sand fell from the upper side of the rocky formation.

* * *

Delphinium hit his head twice but it was not working. As soon as they got that thing down it inmediatly took off again. It's core was visible now, after a burst of Genista but the klaxosaur was still very fast.

"Argentea, stun him!" Zorome agreed and jumped with Miku on the tail. They hit the small wings on the edge and the beast roared.

The other FranXX were running alongside them as it took off.

Afther the hit, the monster crashed on sand again and Genista jumped on it. With the help of Delphinium they cut one of its wings.

* * *

It roared even more vicously than before, moving like a comet it started to take off again. Most of the FranXX fell on the moment it was inverted but Delphinium pierced it's skin with the blades. Now the monster tried to madly to crush the Franxx with the ground. Goro desesperately engaged its trusters to avoid the ground. The monster, now mad flew towards the sun to block the view of of both pilots as it was dropping it's wings and some small claws appeared.

02 was asleep, his loud snore was comical to Hiro, how can she sleep after what happened so easly?

She was right on his side. Hiro couldn't sleep so he stood up. Heading to the entrance. Some hours after the combat everything was calm.

02 was right, it was cold, very cold. He got out of the cave and looked up. The stars were there, just like many other times before but now there was nothing between him and them.

He started to cry, small tears coming down his face. Why was this happening? 02 was right? He was alone, after all. Being separated from the others was awful. They know eachother since they were..born?

02 was looking at him silently. Her eyes locked on his slow crying. For the first time she was paralyzed. What she could do? Some days before he was nothing but an asset. Someone able to pilot with her and nothing more but now it was something else. He was right there with her because he wanted to be. She was used to using others and force them to do what she needed but not now, she told her about her, her past and what happened and she didn't run away even given the chance. Of course he was done for as he wasn't able to ride but it wasn't right to dump him.

So many battles had taugth her to appreciate someone who cared for her. Nobody asked her what she felt and then, he did it and not only that, he jumped on the water without even knowing how to swim. Was he brave or stupid? It didn't care for her, he did it anyways.

How was she going to tell him about what 01 has done? About what they were going to do?

Hiro turned away now, watery eyes but his look was not from somebody crying but from somebody decided to turn the world upside down if needed. He clenched his fists and looked at where she was.

* * *

Both of them looking at their eyes.

 **Some hours before**

"Hang on!" Goro yell form behind her. The FranXX was now heading directly towards the ground. The beast lost its wings and now was heading towards them with one hundred small claws. Delphinium dodged everything that was thrown at her but couldn't attack either.

"We need to think fast" Ichigo said as the klaxosaur was running in circles around them. Suddenly the ground seemed to move. The klaxousar was moving faster in every circle and inside that circle was Delphinium.

"Jump!" "Damm!" Said both pilots as the ground dissapeared before them, getting out of it a second before.

"This is going to be hard, we can't do this alone" Said Goro

"I Know, contact the other FranXX, we need backup" Answered Ichigo.

 **154 kilometers to the east**

Argentea, Genista and Chlorophytum took off and using their radars tried to scan the horizon

"Nothing up to 100 km, there is a sandstorm heading North, the radar array can't go through it"

Said Nana from the HQ. All of the staff was there supporting the mission.

"All pilots, RTB" said Nana firmly.

* * *

"But.." tried to say Zorome as an angry face of Nana appeared on the comm menu.

Ichigo was now having a hard time staying still, they have been fighting for 2 hours now.

"We are not going to make it this way.." thought Goro as one claw hit the leg of the Franxx.

In an instant one of its legs flew away, Ichigo as the Pistil sensed the pain and their Franxx just dropped.

The cockpit was full of screams as her leg was bleeding. Goro hit his head badly with the headrest but was concious.

The higher connection with the Franxx for the Pistil was dangerous. If it took damage directly it could sewer nerve connections in the pilots too. It didn't kill but could hurt, a lot. The emergency alarm went off.

"We are done for" said Goro trying to touch Ichigo's back as she kept screaming and holding her leg. She was upset and angry, they didn't make it but what about the others? What about Hiro? Was she going to just die there? She cried the tears she felt during the last 24hours

Suddenly they could hear a loud noise. In an instant the klaxosaur was in the air and screaming. Something hit it. It happened twice.. no, three times, four.. Something was hitting fast.

They caught a glimpse of it as Goro hugged now Ichigo, a FranXX flying high and dropping above the injured klaxosaur. It tried to escape but it didn't help. The unknown Franxx hit the core and buried the klaxosaur with the impact. The explosion and liquids flew away from the sand.

One Franxx stood looking at the downed Delphinium. It was tall. Carrying a scythe. It withe with black parts. It's head was rounded with spikes on it's back.

"This is Achillea, sorry for the delay. We were sent to help you. Can you communicate with us?"

Goro picked up the interphone and answered.

Soon after, they were inside the cockpit being carried by Achillea.

* * *

 **Present time**

Ichigo was now relaxed, she lost some blood but nothing serious. Goro was by her side drinking some coffee. They were rescued by other FranXX. HQ send an emergency call that was answered. They were lucky to be alive but their Franxx lost one of its legs and needed some reparation. They were escorted to the outside. Nana had called them not long time ago. They were going to be sent to their original plantation in two days. The other pilots were ok and the mission was a success.

Delphinium was side by side with Achillea and three more Franxx.

After some checks they were sent to the birdcage of this unknown plantation.

After they arrived two pilots greeted them.

"Hello, are you guys ok?" A tall boy asked while smiling. He had brown long hair and wore a black piloting suit.

"Quite a fight you put out there" Spoke also the woman, she was small with red hair

"Thank you! You saved us from that thing... we weren't.." Said Ichigo feeling a little embarassed.

"It's ok, don't worry, even from a different plantation we are still a team" Answered the girl.

"Now now, where are your manners pilots?" Spoke another pilot. On her face a scar. She had blonde hair.

"I am Molnya and this is my team" she spoke again.

"I am Selene" said the girl

"And...the the only guy here, Zed" Said the boy.

02 and Hiro approached quiclky to plantation 4.

"It shouldn't be here right now, but we are going to take this change, Darling. Lets go!" said 02 as she ran towards the plantation

They found the plantation before the scheduled time. 02 said it was maybe and emergency or just luck. They were going to get inside to contact the other pilots as soon as possible so they went straight to it.

As they apporached something seemed strange. The "claws" were deployed meaning it stopped in nowhere and also its hangars.

"The plantations never stop in the nowhere" said 02 before deciding to go.

Two shilouettes ran towards the plantation 4. In one of its hangars Delphinium stood still, being repared.

* * *

 **Well! Thank for the Pms and review! Please keep them comming! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as it was the first "battle"**

 **See you all and thanks for your time!**


	5. Farewell Part 1

**I don't own Darling in the FranXX**

 **Sorry for the delay on this one!**

* * *

Goro and Ichigo sat in the bed of the improvised room. Their franXX was being repaired by the crew of Plantation 4.

They just had dinner with the other had bandages all over her right leg.

"That went rather well, don't you think so?" said him

"We failed, Goro... I failed"

"Eh?" Goro looked at her

"If it wasn't because of these pilots we would be dead right now"

"It is not your fault, we are alive and thats the only thing that matters. We have done a good job. The klaxosaur was annihilated an-

"Don't lie to me now. I am the leader so I am responsible for everything that happens. In less than two days I couldn't help but just watch how my team was unable to perform the task that was required. Twice."

"Are you refferring to the first combat sorties?" Goro grab her hand, now with a concerned look.

"I know it is difficult to know that our lifes depend on you but we need you. You are the leader because you are the right one to be and I am sure that everybody agrees with me"

After this little speech Goro felt proud of himself. Ichigo was always worrying for her team. She was an innate leader much like Hiro and at least he could help her to relax. This 48 hours since their first combat sortie have been exhausting.

Ichigo was silent, she fell on her back and looked at the ceiling.

Looking intensely at a little light she said "We still don't know where is he"

Hiro, that matter was something he didn't want to touch. He was confused about everything that happened too. Goro saw Hiro as someone loyal and friendly. Ready to fight for his friends but he ran away with that girl. They have known eachother since they have memory and he just left with somebody who spend less than one week with?

He didn't want to speak about him because he didn't want to belive what happened. His mind couldn't bear with it.

"No...I mean they would have say anything to us, right? They must be inside the Plantation and soon or after they will be found. I want to speak myself with him if you ask me.." He answered

"Psst" Ichigo turned her head over the pillow. She was too tired to think now. After that little outburst she just wanted to rest. Her leg wasn't hurting anymore and with a full stomach her body needed to sleep.

They were going to sleep on the same bed. That didn't matter for both of them as they just didn't mind. Their partnership was the best among all the pilots before Naomi fell in despair.

After some minutes Ichigo closed her eyes and Goro followed her.

* * *

"For god's sake, it's just a night"

"Shut up Zed, this isn't easy for any of us"

Two people were arguing in the sofa, Selene and Zed.

"Let the dead rest in peace" A voice came trough the other side of the living room. Molnya stood behind them.

"They will be out of Stahl's room by the next morning. I don't like it too but it's wath the HQ has arranged" She spoke again.

* * *

2 and Hiro approached the Plantation. Having seen a small cooling entrance, 02 threw himself into the hole, grabbing Hiro's arm

"You know where we're going?" He said as he tried to follow the steps of 02

"The truth is that... no, but do not worry, I will get it right"

02 stopped suddenly to show Hiro a smile. It does not matter that there was little light, Hro always remained absorbed.

After this, he followed the rhythm.

Soon they came to a better-lit room, a lot of dust and sand everywhere. 02 stopped and pulling a crank a door opened.. Emergency exit

"On the move!" She said.

 **Center of command of the Plantation 13**

"This complicates our plans"

"We should not falter, a small obstacle was predictable. We will make sure it continues to be a small nuisance "

Several men sitting in high chairs on a white background chatted in a somewhat altered way. In the background a screen with images of 02 fleeing through the city with Hiro.

"We must use the opportunities that we have at hand. Surely the other parasites know something, we will use that as a weapon "

"They are afraid of 02 and it is likely that Hiro has gone with her in his own free will, but they do not know it"

"Gentlemen, we have reached an agreement" said the tallest of all

 **Minutes later, Plantation 13, pilots area**

Kokoro, Misturu, Zorome and Miku were sitting on the sofa, listening attentively to Nana

"Apparently Hiro was taken against his will, therefore, we need to find him as soon as possible, his life is in danger" She said while showing images of 02 grabbing Hiro by the arm.

 **Plantation 4**

It was almost time for bed but the pilots of Plantation 4 were still in the living room.

The truth was that they didn't sleep well for months, his mentor was occupied just after having lost several of his pilots and APE did not use them more than for simple tasks.

The Plantation 4 was a twin of the Plantation 13 and the garden next to the homes of the pilots were similar. The bridge that linked both now was plunged into darkness. Two figures were approaching quickly under the shelter of the night.

Hiro looked to all sides, being impressed by the similarity between the Plantations.

They both stood in front of the pilots' house. Watching the lights on

"Good ..." said 02

"Wait" Hiro whispered as he grabbed 02 from the arm

"Mmm?"

"02, you've been here right?"

"Yes and I know they can help us, let's go"

"What? Are there more pilots right?"

She didn't answer

The two continued towards the door

"I think we should go to sleep now, tomorrow we will have to prepare the Franxx with the mechanics"

"Yes, you stay Molnya?" Zep said next to Selene

"Go up, I want to read a little more," she said while stretching her legs. She and Stahl used to sit on that same couch for hours, now, the couch was too big just for her.

 _BOOM_

A sharp blow caused Molnya to rise from her seat. Both Zep and Selene stayed in the middle of the stairs

"What's wrong?" Selene said as she came down. Zep in front of her

"There is no exercise scheduled for now, right?" He asked

All walked towards the origin of the noise, the dining room.

In front of the door, Molnya swallowed and reached for the doorknob

"Wait!" Zep said

Molnya did not think twice and opened the door. They all stayed silent. The door, without being caught, continued to turn to the frame.

02 was on his back watching the room. She turned and said "I'm glad to see everything is like always"

Suddenly there was silence. You could hear the clock on the stairs in the central area. The situation was surreal

"O ... Oni" Selene said

"You gotta be kidding me" added Zep

"You ... Where is Zahl!" Suddenly Molnya pounced on 02 and grabbed her arms and repeated it again and again

"Where is him?!"

"Zahl is dead, I do not know what you want me to tell you" replied

There was silence again. Molnya punched 02 on her face, she did not try to avoid the fist.

When Molnya was going to give him another Hiro left one of the door and appeared

"Stop!" He said, all eyes on him.

Molnya simply tried to hit her again but this time her hand was stopped halfway. Zep was grabbing his arm

"Molnya, stop"

"Shut up !, it's here, this bitch is here, she's alive, she's killed him, like the rest!"

Hiro tried to intervene but 02 got up throwing back Molnya and Zep.

"What a welcome ... I thought you were going to be happy to see me"

"Oni, shut up!" Sleen said from the back of the room, tears in her eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here? How are you still alive? Who is he? "Zep said holding Molnya now, who did not have the strength to raise her head, her sobs getting louder and louder.

"His name is Hiro and it's my Darling"

"Hey? Selene and Zep said

"I need to talk to you, I have to explain something and give something to you, Molnya"

Molnya looked up to see 02 approaching, a small trickle of blood coming down from her nose.

"Stahl gave me something for you" 02 suddenly pulled out of his pen a bird-shaped pendant with a broken wing.

"This is ..." she said between tears

02 got up and approached Hiro, who was looking at her worried

"02 you're bleeding"

"Do not worry Darling, the rest, I think you should have a seat," she replied.

Selene had the intercom in her hand, Zep at her side looked in his direction and told him not to use it. After all, they were intrigued to know what happened to their partner and companion.

Before taking a seat, a cry called everyone's attention.

Ichigo, with his hand covering his mouth, stared at Hiro, Goro behind, adjusting his glasses

"The bossy is here? Said 02

* * *

"Do you understand your mission?"

"Affirmative"

"Well, as always, you have at your disposal all available means"

Eight silhouettes were fixed on a screen with the face of 02 on its arrival at Plantation 13.

"The time has come to see us again" Said one of them


	6. Farewell Part 2

**I don't own Darling in the FranXX**

 **I apologize for the delay this time! My PC died so I had to build a new setup. After getting mad about the GPU prices and all I managed to get a new one up and running.**

* * *

So here it comes!

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ichigo said while standing motionless

The scene was very tense. No one had the courage to continue except for 02, who had quickly recovered from the blow. Sitting down, she remained pensive. The appearance of Goro and Ichigo would be a problem, especially considering that the second would make something stupid with Hiro again.

Molnya was slowly recomposing and both Zep and Selene had more and more doubts.

Ichigo stepped forward and hugged Hiro out of nowhere, leaving Goro quiet to see the friendly meeting. The rest of the Plantation 4 pilotos relaxed while Zep asked Molnya questions and Selene closed the curtains.

"Where have you been? We thought you were hurt "Ichigo said as she hugged Hiro. 02, lying on the sofa, received Ichigo's sharp look and she answered with a faint smile.

"Now that we're all here, can we know what the hell is going on, Oni?" Selene said after checking again the door to the outside. Everyone listened attentively to the response of 02 since they wanted to know what was happening.

Hiro forced Ichigo to step away while she was still trying to verify that he was not hurt, Goro approached and also grabbed her by the arm, giving a pat on the back of Hiro

"I'm glad you're both well" said

Ichigo looked into his eyes after hearing "both"

Everyone took a seat later, 02 began to explain her story as she did with Hiro.

The "fields" of advanced birth, the planets, the lie.

Maybe it was something forced for Ichigo and Goro. The first one did not believe anything of what she said and was continually looking towards the door, instead, Goro lowered his head. Hiro stayed next to 02, listening to that story again. It kept sounding to him like something unheard of but he believed in 02.

 **Some minutes later**

"And that's how the US operation ended" finished 02

Now it was late at night but nobody was sleepy. Those of the Plantation 4 were not surprised much and this caught Hiro's attention "This is insane, I do not understand how they do not flinch"

After a few seconds of silence, Zep said, without looking up

"In the end it was all true, huh?"

"Mmm?" He murmured 02

"We fought with those of the Plantation 26, we listened to them, they said something about a transfer, about "earth" but we did not think it was ... the planet"

"Home ..." Selene said very saddened.

"Wich is our home? They have raised us to pilot the FranXX, to defend the Plantations and what difference does it make? If so, we are going to die "said Molnya, who finally spoke

"I'm not going to give them that pleasure," she finally said as she got up with the pendant in her hand.

"I do not care if what you say is true or not, I do not even know if you've lied to us, I hate you, I hate you for killing him. I do not care what you say, I know he was with you while he died and you did nothing to save him as you told us "Molnya spoke again

"There are decisions we can not make" Said 02 as she closed her eyes and sat cross-legged

"02, is all this true?" Goro asked

"Y-" Hiro said while he was interrupted by 02

"It does not matter if it's true or not, I can not convince you of something you have not seen and can not see, that's how things have been done but in return I can do something, I can give you wings. You have to be the ones who see what happens "

"And how do we do that?" Ichigo asked

"I do not know, but I have to do something with Hiro and I need your help because I know someone who can help you" said 02

"We are listening" said Goro, receiving another look from Ichigo

"Hiro and I need to get to a transport station to get out of this planet" said 02

"And where is that?" Asked Zep

"I still do not know but I know where we can look, in Plantation 10, that's what I've been told"

Answered 02

"told?" Molnya asked

"Yes, from the same person that can help you. Anyway, we have to get out of here " 02 got up really fast and stared at Ichigo

"I thought you were a bossy, but I did not think you were such an idiot"

In a matter of seconds armed guards entered through the door, a sharp sound was the last thing Hiro heard before he was knocked unconscious.

 **Some hours later**

Hiro woke up in a cell, he was next to Zep, who was sitting and already awake

"You finally wake up" he said, looking at the door.

"What happened?" He asked

"Your friend, the blue-haired, warned the guards with one of our intercoms, great, now they're going to send us back to the garden because of a crazy horned woman, _Darling_ "

Hiro was silent thinking about everything that could happen now that they had been caught. Everything would go back to normal. Would they let him ride again? Maybe if I deny everything nothing happens.

Minutes later a guard approached the door and opened the cell, ordering them follow him.

The corridors were the same as those in Plantation 13, everything was exactly the same and Hiro knew where they were taking him, the briefing room.

Entering it he could see 02, with a handcuffs and several guards pointing them with Ichigo and Goro without being held.

Goro avoided his look

"I see we have caught a pretty big fish today" Said a 30-year-old man in a military cap

"Code 016 and code 02, you are accused of having escaped from your tasks as stamen and pistil which leads to a very serious fault and therefore, you will be refolded from the Plantations to return to the garden" He said without blinking, turned his head towards Zep

"As for the pilots of the Plantation 4 .." He whispered something in the ear of a woman of the same age

"As for the pilots of the fourth, they will be waiting in the cells until we clarify all the facts. The rest of the pilots will be kept in quarantine for evaluation of physical capabilities "He finally said looking at Goro and Íchigo

"Excuse me but Hiro has not-"

"I have not given you permission to speak, now go back to the medical room and bring the rest of the pilots of Plantation 4, for the love of God! I have things to do"

The pilots were taken down the same corridor until they separated. Both Hiro and 02 descended the stairs while Goro and Ichigo got into an elevator. Ichigo had not taken his eyes off Hiro.

"She's the one who warned you, you know?" Said 02, throwing her head to the side to make eye contact with Hiro.

"Silence," the guards replied.

They stopped in front of an elevator and 02 entered first. Along with 6 guards unlike the 2 that accompanied Hiro.

In the background they could hear hustle and bustle, unlike before, some hurried steps.

Minutes later the noise intensified and one of the guards asked by radio what was going on without an answer.

Both were impatient and one of them left where they had come, the other, pointed the gun at Hiro

"Stay still"

Suddenly more alarms sounded and the ground began to shake, Hiro fell to the ground but the guard managed to grab a railing

What's going on? Hiro thought.

Suddenly the elevator arrived and its doors opened.

Everything began to shake again and the guard checking the clock and the radio took Hiro by the arm and both went inside really quick. The guard punched the top hangar button to take Hiro with the containment group.

Before the glass doors closed a figure with pink hair fell from the top of the elevator leaving the guard unconscious.

02 appeared suddenly in front of Hiro

"Do you know what they say about luck?" She said, speaking a little agitated.

"We have to take advantage of it. if we want leave, we have to reach some FranXX, in the end your friend the weeping woman can help us"

Ichigo ... Goro ... Hiro thought, will they be fine?

"02 What's happening?"

"I do not know but we'll find out soon, the noise is coming from above and it's not a Klaxosaur, there have been no launch alarms"

The elevator was already reaching its destination. The noise stopped for a moment. Hiro was clinging to the glass door, he had vertigo

02 stared at the number of remaining floors

"Darling"

"Yes?" Hiro replied surprised that 02 would rename him like that

"..."

02 remained silent

"Nothing, it's nothingjust get close to me, understood?" She said

"underswtood, but how are we going to do it?"

"We snuck in, by the way. You still trust me, right?"

Hiro did not respond instantly. He knew that he had thought about returning to normal, to avoid all of this

Suddenly, while the elevator went up, on one of the floors, Hiro could see a figure, a person of the same age and height, blond hair smiling at the elevator as if all the hustle and falling roof pieces did not affect him.

Hiro was surprised and called he warned 02 but when he looked again the gangway could not be seen

"We'll talk about this later, Darling," she said as she approached the door now that they were about to arrive.

"Get ready to run"

In a matter of seconds, the door opened and they spotted the shattered FranXX hangar. Pieces of metal fell from the roof and the outer fenders shot at something that moved quickly. The staff on deck tried to put out the fires but luckily, Delphinium was in good condition except that one of his arms was not.

"It's still better than nothing," she said as they ran towards the FranXX. Few noticed their presence and those who did had no one to tell, tried to reach them but between tremors and flames it became impossible. Some shot ended near his feet but nothing close.

The cabin opened with the emergency extractor and both entered. Hiro was nervous because he had not driven with 02 at least conscious.

"Darling, we can do it, calm. Now listen to my voice and relax, we must head south "Said 02 while turning off some systems of the device, something that would have to do with the position of the FranXX since many of the maps that were lit with the battery were turned off

Hiro grabbed the controls and the FranXX went on all movement and weapon systems.

I missed this feeling, he thought, noting all those tons of metal connecting with his arms.

 **Delphinium activated..100%**


	7. Farewell Part 3

**Hello everbody! Sorry for this late chapter! I hope you enjoy it after all!**

 **I don't own Darling in the Franxx**

The rumble of the Franxx breaking the locks resounded throughout the hangar. All the staff had fled and heard explosions and light weapons fire everywhere

"Hold on!" shouted 02 inside the cockpit

The FranXX, with one less arm finally crossed the walls. 02 gritted his teeth and his left edge hung at his side.

"02 What's wrong?" Hiro asked

"Nothing, continue ... come on!"

As soon as they surpassed the surface they saw it. A FranXX with a scythe behind his back assaulting the automatic towers as if it were a dog

"What ...?", Thought Hiro.

Quickly a vertical landing plane is on one side, smoke still coming out of one of its bays.

"Move on!" shouted 02

Hiro answered grabbing the controls and how instinct it is, the burners of the FranXX were activated hitting the plane and throwing it on the ground. Hiro has just realized what he has just done. Did he just kill a person? Now the plane was a pile of smoldering remains. He did not act, it was his trained instinct to destroy, crush

 **Rescue hangar**

Ichigo ran clutching Goro towards the rescue pods. The alarm had sounded soon after they had taken Hiro away.

The guards left them inside one of them and closed the door. The crackling metal noise made her hair stand on end. Zep was with them, next to Selene. Nobody knew what was happening but it was too coincidental.

A few minutes before A girl sobbed inside a cell, in her clothes a code. Someone approached the door of the cell, with a casual walk, smiling. "Hello" An identification card fell into the cell. Molnya looked up and could see a blond head moving away.

 **Present time**

"..you had to do it" said 02 "Now listen to me, we have to go to the transport station, now"

Hiro was watching the FranXX being immobilized and writhing. Some of the planes and turrets were turning towards their position. His hands were shaking, he was sweating. Why? Why did he have to do this? Why did he have to drive? Why was it all a lie? Why did he have to be in pain?

Before everything was easier They were approaching them.

"HIRO!"

* Beep * * Beep *

Incoming transmission

Datalink established ...

Setting up comms ..

Connection established

"Go, now ..." A diabolical but soft voice spoke on the other side of the communicator

"Is that a FranXX ...?" Said 02

"I will not forgive you, never but thank you, for being with him until the end " A metallic whistle rumbled in the steppe.

"Arigato"

The light caused Hiro and Delphinium to reflexively cover each other's eyes. The blow caused the FranXX to fall head-on. The rumble caused everyone to fall to the ground.

Zep and Selene covered their ears and began to tremble.

"What's wrong?" Goro said looking around

Getting up Selene started screaming "No no no no no!" "That sound ... the core of FranXX busted ... again ... no ..." Zep said on his knees Ichigo got up worried

They soon realized what that sound represented. Hiro grabbed the controls and accelerated, pulled them up by surprising 02 None said a word. 02 looked to the front A single tear fell down his face.

Pilot database ...

Update Pilot Status

Code XXX (Confidential)

Nickname: Molnya Status: KIA

* * *

Dr. FranXX was staring at the screen.

"This changes things" He said to himself

"We will continue with the plan," he said while typing a number, 213 on his communications panel.

 **Several hours later**

Hiro and 02 had been flying at full speed to the transport station for a long time. A few minutes ago his navigation system had broken down. The last notification marked about 60km away.

The fuel was beginning to run out and 02 was exhausted. Hiro tried to say something several times during the trip, which resulted in a growl of 02.

Finally the FranXX settled on a rock formation. With an erratic walk, she fell collapsed.

"02!" Hiro said.

Everything went dark for her.

Hiro grabbed the body. He could see with horror her arm, which was turned in an unpleasant way.

The same arm that FranXX lacked. He tried to make her answer but she did not. He hugged her and while he thought she was dead he could hear how she breathed.

"I ... I want to rest ... honey"

Hiro swallowed and pulled 02 from the cockpit next to him, she did not speak again. He tried to move her carefully, it was disgusting to look at his arm but he was worried about her.

I did not know what to think What had happened? Had they helped them to flee? Did that FranXX self-destruct? It was getting dark and it was very cold.

As soon as he left 02 leaning on the rocks, he collapsed.

He cried, cried and soon ran out of tears.

He was cold,he was alone again and he began to think.

Again his head betrayed him. He was sitting there, staring at nothing while shivering with unconscious 02 at his side.

The FranXX shot in a grotesque way. I wanted to disappear, to go back. Was he a coward? As soon as he closed his eyes and next to 02's body, after having brought some blankets from the FranXX's survival team, he fell asleep. In a strange place, they all walk hand in hand. There are two and they are one at a time

 _What am I doing here? This is not my place. People look at me Who am I? Who you are? A white room, a mirror ... not a person It's me, no, it's not me. It is a mirror. The light of the door closes again. Cold and disorientation return. Again that feeling, that man. "You are special, small" A woman cries and a man smiles. A crystal, she lying on a bed, without horns._

"I have not met the objective. Apparently there were complications "

"We sent you with a mission and you returned empty-handed"

"I know"

"and? Do not argue with us "

"I do not reply, Papa"

Several figures in a room stood in front of a screen. A man in an ape mask spoke.

"You do not do anything right ..." Said another of the figures next to another one lower and with blond hair

"Shut up," he replied smiling.

"Enough, I want results soon. You will be destined to the North, we have a new herd of Klaxosaurs "

"Underst-"

"Silence. Then you will return, rather, you will all return to complete your mission"

The screen went off suddenly and the lights came on again.

"You have not seen them ...?"

"Yes, she was there" The blond-haired one answered as he left the room, in one hand an earring with a solitary wing.

02 woke up suddenly, again that nightmare. She was able to find Hiro by his side, sleeping peacefully. He woke him caressing her hair.

"Eh ...?" He said

"Good morning darling" "02 ... your arm ..." Hiro said when he saw that the arm was already healed ... and was caressing him with it.

"I have my tricks"

"..."

With a very energetic strength, she got up and went to the cabin and collected the saved data from the navigation system 20km to the transport station He approached the control panel and activated the emergency battery. He used the connection system and accessed the station's flights

 _Next exit: Planet Earth_

 _Time remaining: 12 Hours_

02 She ran out and was greeted by Hiro picking up the blanket and looking for food in the kit.

"We're leaving," she said.

After a 2 hour trip they were finally at the station. That was like a Plantation but with an open roof. From time to time a flight arrived and landed. There were many boxes that moved everywhere. 02 ordered Hiro to stay still and it disappeared. He soon returned with papers.

They had to sneak into flight No. 213 in the direction of Earth Hiro was still worried about everything but 02 was obsessed with leaving, with finding 01. That was his mission, right? The site was surrounded by metal gates, they had no problem entering. The defensive systems were prepared to detect Klaxosaurs over long distances.

There was almost no life in this area, it was an area free of them. The track was full of boxes and after being guided by 02, Hiro was finally able to see his destination closely. It was a kind of vehicle similar to an airplane with very long and folded wings. "We have to look for a box, we can not go in there" He said 02 pulling Hiro out of his trance, seeing that strange machine.

"Help me"

In a matter of minutes they found it. Nightly equipment, P3.

After getting rid of various gadgets they prepared an area to be comfortable. 02 also could confirm that there would be no guards inside the cargo, only in the cabin. They would find some way out later.

There was something that Hiro did not like and it was precisely that he had not seen anyone. Suddenly the box began to move. In theory the flight would not leave until a few hours but maybe they were going to prepare the cargo already. Hiro and 02 were facing each other, taking full advantage of the space. Hiro started to turn red when he noticed the parts of the female body crashing against his. 02 looked at him and began to laugh silently. Hiro looked down in embarrassment, inside he felt happy. It was a moment of peace among all that. Moments later everything began to move, they were taking off.

The trip seemed calm and both took the opportunity to sleep, uncomfortable but at least, with a good temperature to vary until suddenly, a light woke them up. Two men in black armor grabbed Hiro by the neck and threw him to the ground. 02 tried to defend herself but was hit with a rifle right at the nape of her neck. The bay did not contain boxes. "Subject 02 insured" said one on the radio. "Suddenly, Dr. Franxx emerged from the booth"

"What is this? " In the background there was a vehicle parked next to a bonfire. Several people approached with bottles in hand to see what had happened. 02 looked at the horizon, Hiro ... he thought, he was alive. "This is bad" "How can that be possible?" "On earth!" "Unheard" "They can not know anything about the FranXX" "Send them th

Hiro stared at him

"You!"

02 did not say anything.

Why was he here?

"Good job 02, now we have a mission to accomplish, you have done a great job."

"What?" She said

"Do it" He said and turned to go back to the cockpit

Both woke up hours later tied in the central bay. The guards sitting without paying attention. Hiro was unconscious and 02 woke him with his shoulder. Some of the guards looked up but went on.

"She is awake" shouted one of them

"02 ..." he said slowly appeared again.

"Now that we are all together I want to thank your cooperation, code 016, a magnificent specimen, thank you, you can remove the ropes"

They were both standing now, 02 scanning the surroundings Who were these people?

"Now that we have been able to get you out of here, we went to the moon complex, from there we will enter the APE files to know the location of 01"

"Thank you, your help is no longer necessary"

said pointing the stick at Hiro Hiro still dizzy looked straight ahead confused

 **BOOM**

A shot pierced his chest and sent him against the back wall.

One of the soldiers fired

02 automatically jumped against one of the guards and ripped his gun, the doctor walked slowly to her.

"Quiet"

"You lied to me ... you cheated on me"

"It was a burden" he said

"What do you want, what is this?"02 shouted

"I need you to kill my daughter, code 01"

The silence fell on the room Was that your mission? Kill another person? , his model person, who gave him life, the perfect man, wanted to use it for that?

You are different

You are different

"02" Hiro said

02 turned her head to see Hiro still breathing, with tears in his eyes.

She had betrayed him.

I had killed him

At one point two of the guards had fallen, the shots hit a third.

fled towards the cocjpit. 02 approached Hiro and held his hand. He saw the shot, it had come from the other side. A perforated lung.

He needs help urgently, he thought.

Suddenly the ship began to tremble. The cracks in the fuselage that had shot 02 became larger.

A sound, a blow. A rescue pod was ejected from the device. The ship was falling.

I have to do something Where is the other pod He loaded Hiro on his shoulder and soon entered the emergency launch system. There were commands and digits, selected the default mode. He reached for a button and the seat on which he had seated Hiro closed, hers too.

A HUD came out and the pod came off

 _Planet Earth Collision: 30%_

 _Seat ejection: Activated_

Everything began to tremble, 02 tried to see Hiro in his seat.

Light

More light

Hits more hits

Without seeing it coming, a shock caused his head to hit the frame, she felt the pain, the greatest pain she has ever felt. She started screaming. One of her horns split in two. Suddenly a superhuman force made her almost get up from the seat. He was falling.

 _Parachute: OPEN_

 _Another blow, in the distance I could see another parachute "Hiro!" He shouted inside the pod._

 _Location Stablished: South Europe_

 _Italy Sending NDB Report ..._

 _Report sent_

What happened next was strange. At one point 02 I was on a beach, it was night, or so it seemed. There was a big light bulb in the sky, white and round. The door opened and she felt .. breeze

"What is this?"

In the background there was a vehicle parked next to a bonfire. Several people approached with bottles in hand to see what had happened.

02 looked at the horizon, Hiro ... she thought, he was alive.

"This is bad"

"How can that be possible?"

"On earth!"

"Unheard"

"They can not know about the FranXx"

* * *

 **Sorry for the typos, it is really late here and tomorrow I have to get up early. I will fix them this week but I wanted to realeease this chapter!**


	8. Once upon a time

**Hello everybody! I am sorry for the late update. Life and such happened. I don't want to say anything more than I want you to enjoy this fanfiction. It will go on after Darlifran finishes, I am sure.**

 **I will update as soon as I can. Seeing the last chapter full of errors is killing me but I don't have time to fix it. I hope this chapter comes more polished.**

 **I don't own Darlifra or it's content!**

* * *

The pod was on the beach, floating a few meters away from the coast. The blow had left 02 stunned but she rose afterwards without problems.

The first thing she did when she left the pod was to look for the impact of the other pod.

It does not have to have fallen very far ...

"Hey!"

"You!"

"What..?"

Several voices sounded from one side of the side of the beach, a group of people were at some distance from the pod, surprised.

"If this is a joke it's not funny, Luca"

"..."

This is the earth, ist it? Thought 02.

With a perfect jump she landed on the beach, the rest of people took a leap back, surprised

They seemed older than her, at least taller. They were not adults, she could tell but they looked like it, with facets of children. Some of them had hair on their faces, like the doctor. How weird.

02 quickly opened the cargo compartment and began to analyze what she had brought. Food, bandages and a weapon?

A hand touched her back, a person fell on his back when he looked into her eyes.

The group of people was now close, and in horror they ran away

"It has horns!"

"What the fuck are you?"

"F...!"

02 did not even bother to look back, she turned her gaze to the sky and started looking for some clue to Hiro's whereabouts.

 **Unknown distance**

Hiro woke up with a tremendous pain in his chest.

His hand went instinctively to the wound. When he saw the blood in it he woke up completely.

He had been shot.

He began to remember what had happened, as the doctor had dictated his death sentence

02 lost in that ship..

But..

Where he was?

As he could, he got out of that little vehicle and ended up on a floor ... stuffed?

"Am I in the garden? He said out loud, remembering the grass, the smell of life and the silence of the countryside.

His head began to spin again, the pain was too much and little by little he lost his strength

I'm fainting again.

Darkness.

 **Uchina Beach**

02 took all the bandages, one of the backpacks of those strange guys and the weapon. She went inland to find a high place to see Hiro's pod. She walked quickly next to a sign that said Uchina Beach

"Uchina" repeated to help her memory remember the name.

Suddenly she began to find buildings, it was a very beautiful place. The artificial lights illuminated hundreds of streets, there was nature everywhere, if this was the earth it was really as beautiful as she always thought.

And the sea ...

02 stopped for a second and looked back

That was the sea, wasn't it?

An infinity black as jet stretched and mixed with the horizon until ending in a white slope, the moon.

02 turned again towards the city.

"Not now," she said to herself as she accelerated toward a small hill.

02 began to feel cold, wearing her parasite suit, broken, she decided to tear off some parts that were hooking with the vegetation.

That place was very ... alive.

She could see animals on both sides of her path, plants and trees that she had never seen grow without problems everywhere and ... voices. There were people talking.

Suddenly she came to a paved area, a road with two directions. A vehicle passed and she could understand that this was like the transition paths for refueling within the plantations. He stayed on one side and continued on hier way. Occasionally a four-wheeled vehicle would pass by until one stood beside her.

"Fiuuuu"

"Hi cutie"

Two men inside a car were placed to his march. 02 stopped.

"I like your costume, kitty. Do you want to come for a ride?"

02 continued the march, as soon as she started walking the car stopped ahead

"We have money, come, just once and we let you go"

When she did not answer, one of them got off and stood in the middle of the sidewalk, angry

"Come on, I'll take good care of you"

02 stopped and looked down and clenched her fists as she growled.

"Leave me alone..."

The man reached out and stroked her face, the other hand resting on one of her breasts.

 **5 hours later**

Ariana is a normal girl who lives a normal life like any other Italian but that does not matter anymore, right?

Her grandparents told her the story of how the world united in despair. She had been fascinated by history since childhood. With an incessant curiosity, she always wanted to learn about the world, about history, about who she was.

Now the information was easy to obtain, the language was unified for all and the resources of the planet came from outside

"Ingenuity was our salvation .."

"And also our undoing, grandfather"

"You like that phrase, right?"

"Yes, but I get bored if you repeat it every day"

"You have to repeat things in our head so that they do not repeat themselves in our hearts. We have suffered a lot, a war changes all, small one "

Ariana remembered the words of her grandfather as she prepared for the day. The students do not have much to do.

Work hard to be useful, support each other and make your parents proud. Parents.

Now she did not work for her parents but for her little brother.

Five years ago his father decided to kill his mother in the kitchen and commit suicide later.

His grandparents had died a year before this.

Death and loneliness were two things that always went hand in hand and unfortunately, two sensations that she carried everywhere.

She lived alone, she could not take care of her brother but she wanted to learn and bring money home, bring her brother back and live both.

Every day I did the same routine. Check that everything was closed, prepare lunch, and if it was Friday bring the flowers.

She picked up his mobile device.

Friday

Without saying a word, she opened the back door and picked up two white flowers, these were planted by her grandfather when her mother was pregnant. He said that life rewarded those who treated mother nature well.

Two flowers.

Well-buttoned shirt, material in the bag, everything closed, identification card and .. wait, everything closed, right?

She finally left home to be involved in a morning of the new world. Now there were no wars, no bad intentions or so it seemed. At least people were no longer killed in an organized manner.

The hills opened on one side and the other, today she had to go first to the cemetery. Her parents died on a Friday like his grandfather. Dilemmas of life

"I hate this day so much" she muttered as she walked

But I could not show it, not now.

Who can take care of Flavio?

The spring morning was hot, the sun rose and the plants turned in unison as if they were dancing. Today was windy.

There were not many people on the street in uniforms, not at least near the mountains.

Ariana's hair danced to the wind, a queue as dark as her mother and blue eyes like her father's.

Soon she arrived at the cemetery.

"The lives that leave of those we love, do not leave our hearts"

She read the sign at the entrance ass he entered. There was no one today as always.

People no longer buried their own, it was a useless expense.

Ass he entered he could see the two tombs, united.

It was her idea.

She stood in front of both of them and said

"Hello mom, hello dad"

She placed a flower in each of them and as always, she collapsed.

I cried and cried.

Why?

"I miss you, please come back"

"..."

"Daddy I forgive you, come back please"

"..Mom.."

Miracles do not exist, she knew better than anyone. She knew how the world was destroyed not once, not twice but three times until almost everything was over. Life was worth nothing in those moments.

Suddenly the people you love are no longer with you.

She had thought about it many times. Maybe it was better to disappear, go to a secluded place and stop breathing but ... Flavio ... she could not leave Flavio alone.

On her knees she wiped the tears from her face and soon a gust of wind came. One of the flowers flew out.

Ariana ran after it, stumbling several times.

I was not going to leave the flower without one of the tombs, for nothing in the world.

The flower fell in front of an old guardhouse. Abandoned years before.

Ariana saw how the flower stayed right at the doorless entrance.

She approached avoiding the crystals and pieces of dirt from the floor.

"Eeek" she said seeing blood on the ground. Many times drug addicts came to the area.

The flower was lying there, between the light and the darkness of the door. Ariana relaxed.

"Here you are," she said in a low voice and reached out to grab her.

Suddenly a hand took the rose

"..." Ariana was scared of the sudden contact.

There was a woman with beautiful eyes and a pink hair in the dark, watery eyes.

The woman grabbed the rose and also got a little scared when he saw Ariana.

The two figures remained motionless.

Who was that person?

Wait ... there is someone leaning against the wall, in the background, motionless.

"Who are you?" Ariana said

* * *

 **Well, here we go, we are approaching the mid part of the story and this chapter is very important for me and for the story, please review!**


End file.
